


Temptation

by Ackerfilth (tatakai)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, M/M, Squirting, Trans Male Character, transmale lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatakai/pseuds/Ackerfilth
Summary: Transboy! Lavellan x bisexual Cullen. Things are complicated inside Cullen's mind, but that's nothing Lavellan can't fix with love.





	

 

Cullen had always considered himself straight. He loved women. He loved their warmth, their softness, and the sweetness between their legs more than anything. Sure, there had been a few stray thoughts here and there, (These occurred most often in his Templar training, when the others would pleasure themselves in the bunks within hearing range.), but those had all been when he was younger. He was an adult man now. An adult man that loved  _ women.  _

However, when it came to Mahanon, things got...fuzzy. The elf was flirty, to say the least, and he always had a reason for being around Cullen. It didn’t matter how pressing the matters of the Inquisition were, Mahanon would eventually stroll his way into Cullen’s office and lean against the wall to ‘chat’. The awkward Templar didn’t know what to do with himself during those visits. He was already a flustered mess, and Mahanon knew it. Cullen wondered if he was the Inquisitor’s own personal brand of entertainment. 

The worst part was that Cullen secretly enjoyed the attention. It wasn’t about stroking his ego; He had enough suitors to do that for him. It was about the elf himself, and how intensely he looked at Cullen, as if seeing right through him. In the dark of night, when he would stare up at the stars though the fallen down ceiling, he would remember the elf’s gaze fondly. Someone found him worthwhile. The real him, not the blonde muscled package with impressive fighting skills that many saw. Mahanon heard the stutters and saw the blushes; He knew of Cullen’s past and his lyrium addiction. It almost hurt to make eye contact, but Cullen never looked away, entrapped by eyes the color of sunlight shining through whiskey. 

Then there was the issue of Cullen’s physical attraction. Mahanon was proud to be a trans boy, and word of his gender had eventually gotten around to everyone in Skyhold. Cullen, of course, pretended he was only interested in what was in Mahanon’s pants because of the political implications of having a gay transgender dalish elf as the head of the Inquisition, but Josephine assured him that it wasn’t a scandal if they didn’t make it one. In reality, he was concerned that this beautiful elf having a cute little pussy was the final nail in his coffin. He didn’t like penis, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like  _ men _ . 

It was terrifying- the idea of loving some, of opening up to them. When Cullen was in the throes of lyrium withdrawal, he had told the Inquisitor about the torture he endured and about how he was a broken man, no longer capable or worthy of love. He was trying to scare Mahanon off, but the elf just tried harder. He had gotten close, telling him he was  _ wrong _ and pressed his lips to Cullen’s to prove it. Their first kiss was brief but passionate. Cullen felt something rise up in him - something dangerous, something not to be toyed with - before he pushed the smaller man away, yelling that he wasn’t gay. 

These thoughts consumed him now, and he stared blankly at Leliana’s report. He had read the same paragraph ten times already, thoughts of the Inquisitor’s lithe body and deep voice escaping from between the lines of the boring text. Could anyone blame Cullen? The elf was enchanting. The way he reached up and tucked his black hair behind his ear when it fell in his face. The way his freckles danced across his cheeks. The way his outfit clung teasingly to his body. It was hard not to daydream. 

_ Knock  _

__ _ Knock  _

__ _ Knock _

“Come in!” Cullen shuffled his papers around, hiding Leliana’s report from plain view. 

“Honey, I’m home.” Mahanon popped his head in. 

“Come for a...uh… chat?” Cullen cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, glancing at his crotch to make sure he wasn’t showing any hint of what he was just thinking about. 

“Mmmhmmm.” He took his usual place against the wall. “Cassandra’s told you that I’ll be gone for a couple weeks, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Cullen tried not to sound sad. 

“The desert is a long way away.” Mahanon sighed. “I’ll be taking Bull and Dorian and Varric. You don’t need them for anything do you?” 

“No.” Cullen replied. Mahanon always mentioned who he was taking with him to venture out. Cullen didn’t know why. 

“No problem with that?” 

“None whatsoever.” Cullen said. He wondered if it was make Cullen jealous. The Iron Bull, Dorian, and Mahanon could have a lot of fun together. A brief emotion flickered across the elf’s face before he pushed off of the wall. 

“There’s lots of Venatori activity out there.” 

“Just make sure you come back.” Cullen said. Death was an everyday part of life in matters of war. 

“And leave you all alone? Never.” He man sat on the corner of Cullen’s desk. “Who else would interrupt your work everyday?” 

“Cassandra, assuredly.” Cullen didn’t mention that the elf interrupted his work more than once a day by taking over his thoughts 

“Suppose she’ll take my place as Inquisitor, too. That is if the worst comes to happen.” He said. 

“Let’s not think of things like that. You’ll be fine. You’re strong. Bull’s more than strong, and Dorian is fast-” Cullen leaned forward. 

“I love you.” It was not the soft, whispered confession found in so many romance novels that Cullen had read. It was spoken as anything else the headstrong elf said was: loud, certain, and conclusive. 

“I-I’m sorry?” 

“I love you.” His breath fanned over Cullen’s face as he leaned in. “I’d like it if you loved me back.” 

“I-I-I,” The hint of a blush creeped up Cullen’s cheeks. 

“Preferably before I leave. It’s been so long since I’ve been held by a man.” Mahanon’s pink tongue darted out and wet his lips. 

“You want me to-to-” He couldn’t speak the words. They weren’t true. 

“You don’t have to. I’d like it if you took me roughly against your desk. It’s up to you, though.” His hand reached out and ever so softly rested against Cullen’s face. 

“I’m- I’m - not,” Cullen’s face heated under the touch of the smaller man. 

“Not gay. I know.” He smirked, running his thumb down the length of Cullen’s scar, causing his lips to part. “However, I have the sneaking suspicion you’re bisexual.” 

“Bisexual?” Cullen murmured, his lip moving against the Inquisitor’s thumb. 

“Varric tells me that you look me longingly. So longingly, in fact, it inspired his next forbidden romance novel.” 

“I do not!” Cullen tried to defend himself, but his ever present traitor blush gave him away. 

“Shall we find out?” Mahanon closed the gap between the two, his soft lips gently pressing against the larger man’s. His thumb slid to caress his cheek and Cullen’s heart beat faster. Their lips moved sweetly together until Mahanon sucked in Cullen’s lip and bit it. 

He didn’t mean to moan. Honestly, he didn’t. It came out of him without his permission and the elf smirked against his flesh. Cullen’s mind raced, thoughts clouding with lust for the man on his desk. Warm. Wet. Silky. 

“Come here. Come here.” Cullen whispered against Mahanon’s mouth, his voice breathy and needful. He stood, chair scraping against the hard floor, not able to bear the distance anymore. Arms now wrapped around the elf’s small frame, he deepened the kiss. They broke away after a what only felt like a second when Mahanon tugged on Cullen’s hair. 

“Will you have sex with me?” Mahanon asked. 

“Not the desk.” Cullen caved. He would trust in what he wanted right now. Scooping Mahanon up in a display of strength meant to impress the elf, he walked over to the ladder and deposited him in front of it. 

“Dork.” Mahanon teased, swiftly climbing up the ladder. Cullen stayed back a moment, watching the man’s ass as he climbed all the way up. Cullen eagerly followed. 

“Tell me, Cullen” Mahanon backed up to the bed in the loft and slipped off his shoes. “How do you like to fuck?” 

“I-I-” Cullen shifted, unsure of what to say. 

“Tell me how you like it while you take off all that armor.” Mahanon laid down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“I like...I like to look at my partner. In the face I mean.” Feathers rustled as Cullen removed his coat. Fingers fumbling, he tried desperately to grab ahold of his shash and pull it off. He cursed lightly when he looked up to see that the elf already had his clothes off and thrown to the side. 

“Keep going.” Mahanon toyed with the human by running on teasing finger around his own lips before sucking it into his mouth. Cullen’s cock pushed against his pants insistently. 

“Maker.” Cullen breathed. The sight of the elf spreading his brown thighs, revealing the tantalizing pink pussy between them, made Cullen’s head spin with urgent need. He needed to get his clothes off and he needed to get them off now. 

“The Maker has nothing to do with this; Trust me.” Mahanon lazily rubbed circles on his little transboy cock. “Keep going.” 

“I like to put my tongue there.” Cullen hated that he had to look down to jerk his sash from his belt. “Where you’re touching. I like to put my tongue all over there.” 

“You can suck my cock if you want.” Mahanon pulled back on his flesh to reveal his hardening transboy cock. 

“Whatever you want.” Cullen laid his sash upon his discarded feather coat. The armor was next. “I like to please my partner.” 

“You like to feel them clench up around you. Shake all around you. Arch into you. Call your name in bliss.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes.” Cullen cleared his throat before undoing his armor straps. “It’s more than that though. I like…  noises. The moans…whimpers...screams…” 

“Mmmm...You’re gonna have to earn those noises.” Mahanon said as Cullen’s armor clattered to the floor. 

“Maker, I will.” The rest of his outfit be damned. He dropped to his knees in front of the Inquisitor, lips parted and eyes focused on the steady motions of the elf’s hand on his cock. 

“You should take off the rest-  _ Oh! _ ” Mahanon gasped as Cullen’s tongue forced its way between his fingers to touch at the sensitive flesh hiding behind. He pulled back on his flesh and allowed Cullen full access to his cock. 

“Mmmm,” Cullen hummed as his eyes flutter closed. The elf’s flesh tasted like vanilla and salt. He lapped sweetly, experimenting with what worked best to coax out the noises he wanted. His tongue swirled and and pressed and flicked on the hard flesh with well practiced movements. He had lots of experience with bodies like Mahanon’s. 

“Suck.” The elf requested, fingers tangling in blonde locks and pushing forward. Cullen hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth wide and allowing the tiny transboy to slip inside. He filled up about half of Cullen’s mouth and rested heavily on Cullen’s tongue. There was a moment of panic as he realized he didn’t know what to do. The only experience he had with blowjobs was that of the receiving end. He mimicked what he thought felt the best on himself. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked hard. 

“Oh! I can feel-,” Mahanon gasped and caught his breath for a second before continuing. “I can feel that tugging deep down inside of me.  _ Maker _ .”  

There is was, one of the noises the Cullen loved oh so much. The sound went straight to his cock. Wetness began to seep out of the smaller man’s entrance and smear all over Cullen’s chin. Mahanon gasps and whimpered, hands lifting from Cullen’s hair and lifting to play with his own breasts. Cullen’s blue eyes watched eagerly as he teased he own nipples relentlessly. He moaned and Cullen could no longer take it. Pausing only for a moment, he dipped his tongue into the elf’s inviting hole, savoring the intense, concentrated flavor of Mahanon. 

Cullen pulled away despite everything in his being crying out for him to taste as much of Mahanon’s arousal as possible. His cock was heavy and hard between his legs and could no longer be ignored. The taste of the elf lingered on his tongue and made his his hands shake as he tugged his shirt over his head. Mahanon cooed before wolf whistling at the sight of Cullen’s muscles and body hair. A light smirk tugged at Cullen’s face before a bit of nervousness set in. 

What if Mahanon didn’t like what he saw when Cullen took off his pants? What if he was too small? Even worse, what if he was too big? What if he hurt him? Tore him? What if Mahanon shoved him off and cursed him out? Told him to never show his scarred up face and dead eyes in Skyhold ever again? 

“Pretty boy.” Mahanon purred, moving to the head of the top of the bed and making himself at home in Cullen’s pile of pillows. Cullen flushed at the compliment and finally,  _ finally _ bared himself to the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor’s eyes focused on Cullen’s hard cock and he licked his lips. 

“Are you going to fuck my face, too?” Mahanon asked. Cullen quickly shook his head and climbed on the bed before the bright whiskey eyes of the elf could examine him further. He didn’t want the elf to notice all the faded scars he considered ugly. 

“No...I’ll...I’ll finish too soon.” Cullen admitted. He covered the elf’s small frame with his larger human one and Mahanon spread his legs without hesitation. 

“Want to be inside of me for as long as possible?” 

“ _ Maker, yes.”  _ Cullen breathed. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Mahanon lifted his head up and pressed their lips together, wasting no time in reaching down and wrapping his hand around Cullen’s hard cock. He tugged toward his entrance until the man complied, pressing his tip against the hot, sloppy hole waiting for him. The warmth of it in the drafty room sent a shiver down his spine. Goosebumps prickled all over his arms as started pushing in. 

“ _ Maker, _ ” He breathed. His eyes shut tight for a moment as the warmth enveloped him. Mahanon made a gentle noise and Cullen’s eyes flew back open, searching for signs of pain. Mahanon stroked Cullen’s face gently to reassure him. Cullen swallowed hard before continuing to push. He was met with a gentle resistance before something inside of Mahanon gave way and Cullen slid deep inside. 

“Oh, Maker…” Mahanon moaned. “Fuck me deep. I want to feel your cock pounding against the very deepest parts of me.” 

Cullen slid out, grateful for the instructions. He would do his best to fulfill him. Mahanon squeezed around him tightly as he pushed in. He pushed until he could feel the head of cock hitting against the back of Mahanon’s pussy. 

“Does it hurt?” Cullen breathed, praying to the Maker that the answer was no. 

“No. Cullen you...you feel great. So fucking hard.” Mahanon wrapped his arms around Cullen’s broad shoulders and arched up, his hard transboy cock brushing against Cullen's pelvis with each thrust. 

The room was filled with the sounds of sex as they became more and more heated. Soft flesh yielded to rough thrusts. Sloppy wet noises mixed with moans and panting. Gasps and whimpers filled the space between the two men. Teeth left bite marks in supple skin. “ _ Mmmmm...fuck,”  _ Cullen gripped Mahanon's brown soft thighs and pushed them back. The elf took him even deeper this way.

“That's it! Marker, please! Don't you dare stop! Right there!” Mahanon screamed, his back arching up. Cullen felt proud of himself for finding the sweet spot buried deep inside of his lover. He was quickly humbled when he realized that he wouldn't last much longer. 

He focused on Mahanon's beautiful face to distract himself from the heat curling in his belly. The elf had his head tipped back. Black hair was thrown wildly around the his face. Sweet whiskey eyes fluttered closed. He breathed quickly and Cullen swore he started drooling when he fucked him just right. 

“ _ Holy fuck. Holy fuck. So fucking good. Fuck!”  _ Mahanon chanted, his nails digging into Cullen's back. His pussy tightened and the muscles fluttered for a moment. If Cullen could keep up his pace, Mahanon would cum soon. 

“ _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”  _ Cullen responded to his lover. Mahanon suddenly got a lot looser and a lot wetter. No matter how tight Mahanon squeezed him, Cullen slipped in and out with ease. 

“ _ Fuck! Fuck!”  _ The elf shook ever so slightly, his head falling back. Lewd little sounds fell from his lips. 

“I'm gonna- Soon,” Cullen gasped, bending over Mahanon and twisting his face up. The little explosions of pleasure he felt when he thrust in were becoming more and more intense now. He felt the familiar pounding in his cock, the familiar ache of need building deep in him. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Mahanon called out, his hand leaving Cullen’s shoulder and reaching in between his own legs. He found his hard transman cock and jacked it off roughly. “Ah! Ah!  _ Fuck!”  _

Cullen forced himself to pay complete attention when the Inquisitor came. He burned the image of the man’s pleasure into his mind. The sweat on his brow. The flush of his cheeks. Wide whiskey eyes. Trembling brown flesh. Warmth clenching around him. Wetness squirting between their bodies. It was an image he never wanted to leave his mind. 

Cullen didn’t even realize his orgasm was being milked from him until the first wave of pleasure hit him hard. Mind going blank, Cullen trembled. He groaned, hunching over the elf. His face twisted up and he filled his lover with his seed. 

“ _ Maker! Fuck! Mahanon! Fuck!”  _ Cullen grunted. Mahanon purred as Cullen gave him all he had. He pulled out and collapsed next the beautiful elf. 

“We really did a number on your bed. I didn’t expect to squirt at all…” Mahanon commented, trying not to contract his stomach muscles. “I also didn’t expect you to fill me up so much.” 

“You’ll have to clean your bed.” Mahanon commented when Cullen didn’t respond. “Especially once I sit up.” 

“Mmmhmmm…” Cullen curled up next to him, lazily throwing a hand over the elf’s chest. 

“You going to sleep?” Mahanon asked. 

“Sleepy.” Cullen mumbled, and he was. The energy had been wrung out of him like water out of a rag. It was worth it, though, to be with his elven beauty. Mahanon said something teasingly, but Cullen was already out of it. He smiled in his sleep; Mahanon was the star of his dreams. 


End file.
